Trapped and Mistaken
by BlackMetalRoses
Summary: What would you do if your soul got trapped in someone else's body, in a different universe? What would you do if you met your two favorite anime characters? What would you do to survive in the world of FMA? This is what I did.Rated 'M' for LOTS of cursing
1. Accident

**DISCLAIMER:** 1) I don't own FMA. Okay? The only thing I own in this story, is the story itself, the girl named Kasey/the person's body her soul enters, and the other reality people (all the people I mention in chappies 1 and 2), and the poem in chappie 3 belongs to Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772 – 1834)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PEOPLE, LISTEN UP!** For christ sakes, read past the first god-forsaken chapter! I kid you not, the FMA part comes in in chapter four, **F-O-R-E**. Got it? _Good_. Now go read this damn story!

P.S.: I hope you caught the joke, nimrods.

* * *

Accident

Let's get two things straight. 1) YOU DON'T KNOW ME. 2) I DON'T CARE. Got it? Good. You will never know me. Even though I am the same, you will never, _ever_, see the real me. The tortured me. The sad me.

Argh. Dammit. Hold on, let me get my train of thought back. Got slammed into the lockers _again_. Not that this is anything new, but it gets annoying after a while. The sight of my ugly, twisted reflection catches the corner of my eye so I don't realize where I'm going.

_WHAM!_ Didn't see the open locker apparently. So, here I am, laying on the floor all spread out with my backpack next to me. I can hear myself mumble "Lookit all the preeeeetty colooooorss..." And then a gasp. My eyes refocused and I blinked.

"Kasey! Oh my god, are you okay!" Ashley said, looking at me with wide eyes and her locker door with a small dent in it. Never knew I had such a hard head. I lifted a hand to my forehead for a second and brought it back into my line of vision with some blood on it. Fan-fricken-tastic.

Ashley was like a goddess compared to me. Long, blond hair reaching her waist with a pair of small glasses that sat neatly on her nose and never moved. Eyes ranging from shades of jade to a sparkling green. Tall and lanky, this girl was made for stardom. Or model-ism. She bent down and offered me a hand up, which I had never declined before until now. So, after standing up she winced and looked at me funny.

"What, do I really look that crappy?" I asked.

"Uh... well, you did look somewhat better... for a minute," Ash replied.

"So, roadkill pretty much?"

"After being run over a few times."

"Lovely. Am I still bleeding?"

"Yeah. You should have that checked out."

"I... heard you scream something... about Kase-" The tall guy who had just jogged up to us cut himself short. John stood maybe about 6 or so feet tall, and had his hair dyed blue-black. Eyes the color of storm clouds, he just stood there with his baggy black hoodie on. I could already tell his pants were probably falling off his waist. His normal black Vans clad over his feet. He stepped forward and looked at the cut on my forehead, which had just recently quit bleeding so when he moved my stray hairs aside it brushed the wound and once again it started bleeding.

"I'll just have it checked out at the office. Ashley, would you mind stuffing my bag in your locker for a bit?" I asked, wincing as John checked over the cut on my forehead more closely. Damn, for being my friend he was a bit protective.

"Erm, no, not really..." Ashley mumbled as John walked me down to the office to get checked out. Once again, I caught my reflection out of the corner of my eye. I had memorized my reflection perfectly, and I saw only ugliness. Curly, red and brown hair that was usually pulled back up into a ponytail, just because it was easier. Pale, only slightly freckled at the bridge of my nose. Sharp, blue eyes with the warmth of a flame but the coldness of a shard of ice. Eyes that could turn to green or gray. Generally, they stayed a gray-blue color, and if one looked past the fake happiness they'd see a deep, reflective lonely sadness. Or so I'd been told. But in the end, I was just plain ugly. John and I stepped into the office after I had mentally scanned my face. The secretary took one look at the trail of blood running down the side of my face from the cut in my forehead, and grabbed the First Aid kit.

Some minutes later, I was in my first hour. Kushner's class. God, this lady could drone on for a while. Not that I had anything against her, but I don't think she likes me much. My head pounded like an African war drum. Ooooohhhhh... God this hurts. Wish I had some aspirin. Oh, crud, did the guy in front of me just crap himself or is that some really REALLY bad gas! No offense to Aaron, but really man! You have the brute strength of a wrestler and the hair like one - most likely a stomach like one too - but COME ON! THAT'S MY NOSE YOU JUST KILLED! ...I think my eyes are watering...

Oh, lovely, the bell. Great. More loud noises. This helps out the headache a whole lot. I just grabbed my stuff under my arm and trudged out the door, mumbling incorhently to myself as the walk between the two schools passed by me slowly and I walked in the door to Shluckbeir. I half stumbled into Kowalczyk's class like a drunk. This'll probably make a great impression of myself.

Kowalczyk is the Spanish teacher at our school. I should've said on the first day, 'I'm sorry Mrs. Kay, but I can't speak a lick of Spanish. The only way I passed last year was because I did all the work. I hardly understand this tongue, and for these reasons it bores me even more. Now, give me Japanese or German and I'll sit here are maybe actually TRY to learn something. Thank you for your time and patience.' Sadly, I am not crass enough to say this, even though my family thinks I am.

"OH! Mother..." My voice got a higher pitch on the last part because Brandon came up and smacked me rather hard on the back, which caused me to jerk my head, and then slam it back down on the desk. So, I kinda sat there and twitched. Brandon stood there in his 5'2-ness, with his slightly spikey-ish brown hair. Eyes like quick-silver, and a rather friendly personality to match his looks. Usually in a shirt with some design or saying on it, always baggy pants, and black shoes with green laces. The freckles on the bridge of his nose appeared as if someone sprinkled cinnamon on his face and it suck there. He looked at me funny as I twitched like a guy would if he got kicked where the sun don't shine.

So, that whole class I tried to quiet down my pounding head and sat there. Koawlczyk at least understood I was in terrible pain. For once, the light shines down uponeth me! Woo! For like, 3 minutes anyway. I'm not looking forward to band as I usually am. Which stinks. What seemed like after two seconds, I felt two softer smacks on the side of my face and I cracked an eye open. Brandon stood there and pointed at the clock. Oh, joy, time to leave. At least time flies, for now.


	2. Memories

Its now about lunch, and I walk into the side lunchroom. We have a smaller, used-to-be-a-classroom lunchroom compared to the cafeteria. 'S how many people we have in our school. Anyway, this headache has run away with me so all I do is sit down at the table - middle one on the right - and put my head down. I also plug my ears because I'm starting to believe this is a REALLY bad migraine. Plus, the white of the tiles on the floor and the tables are killing my poor eyes so I close them too. Part of me thinks I'm a turtle, the other part is going: 'You are _deffinately_ a hermit.' The last part is gung-ho to just go home, wait till 3:05, and get on the phone with Dwight. I always talked to him with a headache. His voice seemed to relax it away.

Let me go into detail. Dwight has been my boyfriend for almost the past 2 years. He has a sense of humor like mine - dry, sarcastic, semi-perverted, and twisted. We're both morbid together, and both sharp tounged to Michael Jackson, and we enjoy Shadow the Hedgehog and company, dragons, vampires, werewolves, etc. There's a list maybe up to half a thousand things so far and a lot more to go. I think he's blind, and he says he's not. Why? He's dating me. Most people of the male side would take one look at me and immediately bring up all the contents of lunch. He doesn't, which surprises me.

Standing at 5'5, my love has longer hair. But not to the point where it's carnie-people long. The brownish amber, and wavy, hair only comes to his shoulders. Slightly broad, he's got a little muscle on his arms but not much, which is good. A broad chest sits under his shoulders, and at just the place where I can rest my head on either. His sides slope down a bit, finally coming to his hips. He has a slight figure of a woman, oddly, and looks kinda feminine for a guy, but I like him that way. And then he's got nice legs too - don't tell him I said that. But, despite his awesome good looks, he's like me - a 'Gothic' kind of person. Pale, and wears all black. His friends sometimes call him things along the lines of 'Lucifer', 'Satan's Spawn', 'God Hater', and 'Dwight'. I found out that at one point and time he used to be a satanist. He wore the reversed cross but didn't go into the rituals and whatnot, but did follow some of the beliefs.

I smiled at thinking about that, and his image formed in my mind so I smiled more. That's when someone nudged me. I opened an eye slowly to see Ashley, John, and Brandon staring at me like I was a freaking weirdo. Okay, so I _am _a freaking weirdo. But it doesn't mean they could confirm it for me. And when I looked at the two guys the thought that would ruin my little happy moment hit me: _Dwight is the only guy so far who'd ever go out with you. But are you sure he's not using you?_

Disgusted at myself for even thinking that, I jerked my head up and felt nauseated. Ugh, glad I didn't have lunch. Then I mentally kicked myself. _How dare you even _think _about that! He's not like Andrzej_(Pronounced "On-Jay")_ . Hasn't he proven that enough?_

There I go with my emotional baggage again. I won't tell you about Andrzej yet, but maybe if you really care. Let's just say that he used me. And I didn't even know what he was doing. He sweet-talked me, he told me he wanted me to have his kids, that we were going to be married - but he hardly ever said to me 'I love you'. That should have been my first warning sign. But how the hell was I supposed to know, I was barely 12 years old! He was my best friend from preschool up untill the summer between 6th grade and 7th grade. Then, he did it. He stabbed me in the back and used me - his cover was blown wide open.

About a month later, after knowing each other for a year, Dwight and I got together. He had figured out something was wrong about 2 weeks into the relationship because I had shut down. I wasn't as open or laughing as much, and I was talking about death and stuff like that WAY too much. And then I told him. Dwight was furious - and from what I heard, he kicked a hole in the wall and snapped at anyone who spoke to him - he wanted to know how the hell could anyone do something like that to me? He also wanted to know where Andrzej lived, so he could get on a greyhound bus, come here, visit me, and beat the shit out of Andrzej.

Truthfully, the fighting thing didn't even flatter me and I told Dwight that. He said that it was a crime, and he needed to be punished. I didn't care. The only thing I wanted to to was avoid Andrzej, keep my problems to myself, and not cry over it anymore. Sadly that isn't the case. It came back up again, and now the police are investigating. I snapped, that's what happened. Or, I almost did. Asshole called me a whore, a fat ass bitch, said that all I wanted was his money - What money? I never knew he even had a dime. AND WE WERE 12 YEARS OLD, YOU SHITHEAD! - and all this different stuff. I had enough of being silent. I walked over to where he was sitting, had my finger about a foot in a half from his face face, and screamed.

"YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT ME THAT WAY, BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT ME AT ALL! AND IF I HEAR ANYMORE FROM YOU, I WILL BE PISSED, YOU LITTLE FUCKHEAD!"

Through the whole thing he sat there and laughed. And laughed. And laughed. When I was at the end he grabbed my wrist. I pulled my hand away as fast as I could. I glared at him and growled. It rumbled deep in my chest, and all the people around him looked at me like I was the lover of Lucifer. Which, is slightly true. In a low voice, I said something along the lines of: "You have no right to touch me, and leave me alone..."


	3. Leaving

I plopped myself into my bed and sighed. Home again, to qualm this headache. It's about... oh... 12:47? I justed rolled over from looking at my clock and turned to face the windows. The blinds were shit so it was nice and dark in my room. God I loved it in here. I sniffed my blankets deeply, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A... forest?_ I thought. Sure enough, it was a forest. In the winter too. But this wasn't... normal. First of all, I was wearing a flimsy black silk gown with only tank-top 'sleeves' and no shoes on. The only thing I had on besides the dress was my bra and panties. How wrong is that? So, I was stranded in a forest with... HOLY CRAP! Are those trees freaking _glass_! Yup, glass trees. Birch, Hickory, Oak, Cherry, Maple, and Pine trees... After looking around for a minute I started walking slowly. Even though I could see my own breath I wasn't cold. The trees seemed to pass by me quickly despite the fact I was walking slow. Everything beyond half a mile was blurred out in white because of the falling snow, which is up to my ankles. ...I'm still not freezing to death, and I wonder how this is possible...

After walking about, what, 2 hours I think? I'm just guessing because my legs are burning with the effort of trying to make it through the now knee-deep snow. And then, I stopped. One, because there was a huge willow 'tree' in my path. Two, before the tree, on a small stand of glass thorns, lay a flower. A rose, to be exact. It was silver, with the tips of its petals and the stem being the cool glass. It looked so delicate, sitting there. Still, like all the other trees, my reflection did not show in the glass.

It was agonizing, walking to the pedestal. It was agonizing, stretching out my hand. And it was agonizing, wrapping my hand around the the stem, close to the flower, ever so slightly. Then it cracked.

I pulled my hand, with the flower, back to my body. The willow in front of me shook, and the small leaves clinked together to make, high, soft, musical notes. A crack raced down the trunk, and these word's cracked over the surface in jagged lines. I will never forget those words...

_What if you slept?_

_And what if,_

_In your sleep,_

_You dreamed?_

_And what if,_

_In your dream,_

_You went to heaven?_

_And there plucked_

_a strange and_

_Beautiful flower?_

_And what if_

_When you awoke,_

_You had that flower_

_In your hand?_

I clutched my flower tightly. My heart beat like a scared kitten's. Nothing happened so far... I scanned over the words and mouthed them to myself. What did this mean? I got it, in a sense, but I didn't get it... I then read the words aloud. They echoed into the silence, over and over. When my words faded away, it was the end of my life. Everything shattered around me.


	4. Waking Up

My torso shot up off the floor and I breathed in heavily. My heart was still pounding, and I could still hear the avalanche of breaking glass around me. Right when it was supposed to come crushing down on me I woke up. After taking a quick scan around the room I realized something - I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. That, and this place didn't smell like my room - or my house even. I looked down and I had... raggedy blankets at my waist, and one I was laying on. Taking a glance back, I saw that a bag, or pack, was my pillow. Sighing, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and looked down at my other hand. In it, was the rose I had clutched so tightly in my dream.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, let go of the rose and backed up to the wall, tripping over the torn and dirty blankets. I tripped again and fell against the wall, which groaned and shifted from my weight. And then I took a better glance around the room. This was an abandoned house of some sorts... You know how when a house is abandoned for a long time, the paint comes off and from the rain, sun, and snow, its got the really dark wood that looks as if you even pitch a rock at it, then the whole structure's coming down? This is what this room looked like. The only thing in thise whole room besides the pack I have that looks remotely new, would be the rose. I calmed down again and slowly walked back to 'my' stuff. I straightened the pack up and looked inside it, rummaging around. I brought out some bread, a bottle of water, a knife, two large cubes of solid metal - steel or chrome most likely, a kind of sketchbook, and a pencil.

I started to flip through the book but before I even got to the second page, a pamphlet fell out. If I was in an anime I would've had the lime green question mark pop up beside my head. I leaned over and placed my hand near where the pamphlet had fluttered down and landed, then searched for it with my fingers. After a few seconds I found it, and picked it up. I turned it over, and my eyes almost bugged out of my head reading it.

_Alchemy Exam:_

_9:00 AM Sharp_

_Exam Arena at Central_

_One or more will be chosen as a State Alchemist_

It had more on it, which was a picture of the Exam Arena, I'm guessing. For some reason, I knew where Central was, how to get there from here, where I cam from, and what my name was. I think I'm in someone else's body, which is freaking me out. Oh shit, what if my soul was trapped in this body? I knew alchemy related things, much like the laws of transmutation, what designs were needed for the transmutation circles, and what I could control. Apparently, whoever was in this body before me was gifted in the alchemy dealing with silver/chrome, and glass/ice, but other things not what I just mentioned she was okay at. No wonder my dream had those freaky-ass glass trees in them. I also knew who the Fuhrer, King Bradley, was, and some of the famous Alchemists. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, Alex Armstrong, the Strong Armed Alchemist, Scar, the Ishbal-person who feels it is his right to murder the state alchemists, and Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist. After processing all this information I spoke aloud to myself.

"Holy fuck, I just got transported into the world of FMA..."


	5. Arena

Well, I had packed up my stuff and left. I also figured out that the other person who was in this body was great at pick-pocketing. I've actually tried two people so far, and both times were a success. So far I have now about, I'm guessing would be 430 dollars in our kind of currency. I haven't been able to figure out what they called their currency yet or how to convert the values. I saw the city a few minutes ago and it's gotten somewhat closer. I didn't take the train, I walked. I also saw my reflection in a mirror. I've had a good makeover now. _So _much better than how my other self looked. My nose is smaller, and I have more of an anime styled face, but still look good. My eyes are bigger, and they're the same color as my other self's eyes - shades of gray flecked with blue, and a blue halo around the pupil. My hair is black streaked with the same crimson red my other self had, but slightly wavy instead of obnoxiously curly. I'm still pale, and I have the basic black look still going. Black cargo jeans that are slightly baggy on me and the cuffs drag on the ground, the end of the pants covering up my boots except for the toe, and a black, also slightly baggy t-shirt. I'm still about 5 feet tall. But no biggie, I enjoyed being short save for the getting smashed-into-the-lockers part.

The other thing that kind of disturbs me is that apparently this chick had something done to her bones. They're covered in fricken lithium combined with aluminum! I also figured out I could use that for alchemy as well. So, pretty much she used it as an armor. And the titanium could be removed from the body by being drawn out through the pores in the skin. Pretty neat huh? I've tried this out and it was the most fricken awesome thing - I made wings come out from my shoulder blades, and I flew! I even made myself a tail. I think maybe I could transform into a whole dragon, but who knows. She was also a really good artist. I looked more in her sketchbook and there was amazing stuff on those pages! One drawing was of shattered glass and the broken image of herself - or myself, I should say - in the glass.

God, Central was looming closer and closer. A bustling city with a lot of people. A lot of people scared me. I was more the person who was happy with three or four friends at the most. I wasn't the person who needed a lot of friends or money. I liked being my myself more than being around people. But then again, when you grow up as an only child stuff like that gets to you. Sure, I was spoiled early in life but I grew out of that by the time I was half way through 4th grade. I was tired of being treated like a little baby. But all my life I haven't had the best of social skills and I was extremely shy, so making friends isn't easy for me. I was just lucky I got stuck with Dwight, Ashley, Jacob, Brandon, and John as my best friends.

Once again I had drifted off in thought and now I was at the gates of Central. Well, they didn't really have gates. It's an expression. I walked through and into Central, trying _not_ to freak out. So... Many... People... I pressed myself as close to the buildings as possible on the sidewalk to avoid touching anyone for fear of snapping and screaming "AHHHH! THE PEOPLE! THE INFESTATION!" and running around in circles like a damn fool. Then the military would come and think I was a criminally insane alchemist with people problems. ...Never mind, I'm _pretty_ sure Iam a criminally insane alchemist with people problems.

I walked toward the arena slowly, and my feet seemingly began to fill with lead. I gulped looking at it, and decided the picture didn't do the arena justice. It was freakin' _huge_ in my opinion. I stopped and stared for a minute, taking in the awe. Then after about thirty seconds of that, I walked to it - determined and scared shitless. It's proven: I am a criminally insane alchemist who's about to piss her pants in fear with people problems. My day just _couldn't_ get any better, could it?


	6. Exam

Edward Elric sighed in boredom, and looked over at his younger brother. Alphonse was still a suit of armor, sadly, but he was still optimistic about finding the Philosopher's stone. Ed was still on the hunt for it, but the military was cracking down on him finally. He sighed again and looked away from his brother. Ed was told he could come to this exam by Hawkeye, who sat next to Colonel Mustang aka Colonel Useless. A soft sentence caused Ed to be roused from his thoughts.

"Brother, are you alright? You are sighing a lot." Al asked him, his red orbs for eyes glowing with concern.

"I'm fine, Al. Just a little tired." Ed replied, then sat forward and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. After doing that, he sat back in his chair and yawned. The opening speech started and Ed just barely stifled another yawn, which got him a glared from Colonel Useless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

15 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_My god, that was really bad,_ Edward thought at the last alchemist finished up her performance. She then walked back to where the other alchemists were huddled together. So far, the only one that was even a possible candidate was the one man who specialized in water alchemy. And all he did was have it swirl around him in almost hypnotic patterns with different colors. Sure, it was nice to watch but what was the purpose of it if all he could do was make pretty designs and colors? They needed someone who could do some damage, who had some _real_ control. The announcer stepped up again and cleared his throat.

"Kat... Dragonwrath?" the announcer said slowly, as though he had read incorrectly. _Strange name_, Ed thought. But then after seeing her, he saw that the name suited her just fine. His eyes bugged out a bit and his mouth slackened and was slightly open. Al's eyes had gotten bigger as well. They were both thinking the same thing: _Holy Crap_.

She was about Ed's height, dressed all in black, with a toned body underneath. A black trench coat that was ripped/frayed at the end stopped about her knees. There were two buckles tightened just right around her arms on both sleeves. She had a black, form fitting t-shirt on under that, which Ed could tell from where he was that it was light and thin - right for heat and coolness. But the shirt had a reddish-silver spiral like marking, with 'spines' coming out of it. Black jeans hugged her waist, but the actual legs were baggy - there was a red stripe going down the side of her legs, where it started in the middle of the leg at a point - but due to them being baggy, the end of the leg covered almost all of her boots. The only part of her boots you could see was the toe, which was steel plated. Black, slightly wavy hair with crimson streaks came down to her waist, and was pulled back into a loose braid. Only what was left of her bangs were out of the braid, and parted around the sides of her face, much like in the style of his own. Only she didn't have the one 'crazy hair' and it was much longer - all one length. Her eyes looked around the arena as if she was searching for someone, or just taking in the sight. He could see, from where he was sitting, that she had grey eyes. Grey eyes flecked with blue, and a blue halo around the pupil. The young woman walked without abandon. Just by the way her heels scuffed the ground lightly, he knew she was not proud, but her name fit - despite the slight scuffing, he couldn't hear her move. He could tell she wasn't an ego-maniac. Although her attire suggested a little insanity. But that was okay. She appeared non-judgmental, even though people scoffed when she stepped forward. The chick walked toward an unused part of the arena. And looked around as if calculating, measuring...


	7. Transmutation

Authors Note: Oh, if you're a Shadow fan, maybe you've noticed. But the symbol on the shirt is Shadow the Hedgehog's Symbol - if you don't, look up Shadow the Hedgehog and look for the game covers. It's got the symbol on there. Well, on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I glanced around at the people as I stood there, and I inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. I lifted my right heel, and brought it back down with a clipped 'tap'. Immediately, a silvery transmutation circle glowed under me. I wasn't nervous. I wasn't scared. I just hoped didn't make a fool of myself. Shit, I only preformed alchemy once or twice already, I had no idea what to do here. Well, I was gonna hope I could do something...

A small image popped into my mind and I closed my eyes, concentrating on it. Small hands made of stone broke through the ground, and then the other hands came up on the other side, and jerked up a body out of the ground. Fauns, in a circle just inside the transmutation circle, had their heads tossed back after releasing their torso's from the ground. Then their legs came out, one after the other, and took a few steps forward. I opened my eyes and almost said "Holy bleep" out loud. The fauns were actually there, and waiting for my command. So, I hid my smile, and just let my feelings work for me.

The fauns danced, and I suddenly crouched down and smashed the palms of my hands on the ground. Behind me, a willow made of glassy ice shot up. Tall, strong, thick... and weeping. In the trunk, I knew there was a beast of metal. My signature creation. Finally, the fauns stopped for a minute and everything was silent, the leaves on the willow hitting against one and other and a light tinkling sound filled the empty space.

Softly, flames flickered up from the ground and ladies - kind of like dryads only made of fire - soon walked to the short fauns and all of them began to dance, round and round, swirling and crackling... The tree was melting slightly, a puddle of water encircling its big trunk. The beast still slumbered inside, but not for long. I could feel it, waking like my rage was now. Eyes cracked open, and flickered around. Glowing blue eyes glanced through the melting ice, and then it started to move, like a small hatch ling in its egg.

A sharp crack in their air made everyone swivel their heads toward the tree, and the fauns and dryads halted to a stop. A fracture was deep in the trunk. The creature twitched and moved inside the tree, stretching, the ice splitting and breaking. Finally it move its head to the side and bit and _wham_! A huge chunk of the trunk slid out've its place, falling and shattering. It writhed inside the icy tree, claws raking against the cold captivity. More cracks issued forth on the tree, branches falling off and shattering. An ugly, twisted cry of pain and rage came out've the tree in a hollow echo, as legs and a tail pushed and strained against the enclosing ice. Finally, a wing broke though, sending more ice shattering. Pushing its back against one half of its prison, and its legs against the other, most of the tree finally gave out, and fell. Smashing to the ground, the top half of the tree was gone, but the trunk was still closed in around the shoulders, and the rest of the body. Its left wing was out of the ice in which still had its clasp around it, and its slightly longer neck moved around freely. Two horns emerged from its brow and curled back slightly, while two finny ears were behind where the horns emerged, and slightly lower. It was blackish silver in color, and one could almost see through the membranes on its wings.

It let its head back and opened its mouth, roaring. The sharp array of ivory, knife-like teeth that were about 6 inches long shone in the sun, and then it turned its head to the ice, biting off pieces to free itself. Squirming, the ice was loosing its hold on the chimera, which was in the form as a dragon. Finally, it kicked out some of the ice, a heavily clawed foot breaking through and flexing in the air. Its right foreleg broke out, and it pushed as hard as it could. The back behind it broke out, and the chimera slipped right out of the tree. It landed on its back, but quickly flipped over and stood up. Glowing eyes moved over the people, then it backed up against the ice and watched them warily. It screamed, then spread and beat its wings, forcing itself into the air. It flew, and did a backwards 180, kind of like a back flip. Its wings folded tightly against its back and dove, slicing though the air like a piece of obsidian. Before hitting the ground, its wings snapped open and it glided down, spitting out a small flame before landing next to me. It stood there, shivering, and looking around. I patted it, and realized the fauns were just mounds and what were left of the dryad-things were just scorch marks. The chimera bent its head down, and rested it on my shoulder. It was maybe 2 feet taller than me at its shoulders. I just smiled, patted it, and walked back to the other alchemists while my tree melted into a puddle in the blazing sun.


	8. Moving In

I sighed as Colonel Useless continued on with the rant about our mission. It had been 13 weeks since I got hired for the job as 'Dog of the Military'. After the news got out around the compound that I got hired, it was like people swarmed around me... It was kind of freaky actually. I mean, I've never been famous nor sought after to get acquainted to in my entire life! Eventually the Elric brothers came up and introduced themselves after some of the crowd had looked at me or something. I practically started to babble in front of them, and when they started giving me funny looks I 'fessed up about looking up to them and it was one of my longtime achievements to actually meet them in person. They just gave me a quizzical look like I was crazy and shrugged. They waited until the crowd was gone to show me to my room, because we were just down the hall from one and other. Escorting me down the hall, Ed and Al asked me some basic getting-to-know-you questions. Where was I from, when my birthday was, how old I was, and how I felt about being a 'Dog', etc. I answered these and asked them a few back. When we got to our hallway, I found out there were seven rooms to each hall now. They had 660A, with the name 'Elric' painted under it in white. Guess what number room I got - 666A. My name wasn't up yet, but would be soon. They left me and I took out the newly acquired key, unlocked the door, and walked into my new 'apartment'.

"SilverDragon!" Useless slapped his hand on the desk in front of me, and I looked up at him slowly with my face expression neutral despite being rudely snapped out've my memory. He glared at me and I looked him back straight in the eye with, most likely, a cold glare.

"Yes, Colonel?" I answered, my voice most likely as cold as my eyes, if not more.

"Did you hear what I said?" Useless asked me back. He could be such a prick.

"Yes, C.U., I heard you loud-and-freakin'-clear." This was my usual retort, and yet he just let it slide. This was so bemusing. I heard Ed and Al trying to not crack up behind me. Mostly Ed though.

"Good, and remember - you're leaving tomorrow." Mustang said and I yawned, which earned me another glare. Then Ed, Al, and I all got up and left. As soon as we were out the Colonel's door though, Ed cracked up laughing so hard he started to cry and had to lean against the wall. I just smirked and kept walking back to my apartment-dorm-thing-whatever. I took the twists and turns of a few hallways, the brothers jogging up behind me to catch up. They stopped off at their door, unlocked it and went inside as I did they same thing with mine.

I sighed and locked the door behind me before I turned to be greeting by the cramped living conditions. I had a stand against the wall, where normally a TV would go, but was instead shelves, which was 7 feet long - taking up the whole space of wall - filled with books and books and books. The left half of the top shelf was filled with different sizes and colors of books, spines facing you could read their titles. Except for the small separation - which was my rose in a small, delicate vase filled with water - the rest of the shelf held some sketch books, a case of charcoal next to the vase along with markers, pencils, and their version of colored pencils. There was also a few pictures of Edward and I, Alphonse and I, then finally a picture of Ed and Al together. Three perfect pictures... although two were missing. Two that I didn't have and wouldn't have - one with solely Dwight in it, then one of him and me. I glanced at the rest of the shelves, which there were 6 in all and the top shelf went up to 5 foot 3 inches, and all that space was taken up with fantasy books and one or two ancient history ones spotting each shelf. I looked at the pretty bare creamy walls of my mostly living room - which was the left half of the room once you stepped in, part kitchen - the tucked-in-the-corner right half of the room, and the section of a table with chairs to eat at - which was between the door and the hallway on the right close to the wall. The living room furniture was of a futon under the window, two huge soft denim chairs angled to half face each other and the book shelf, and a small glass topped coffee table with a black 'body' in the middle. There was a end table, same glass topping and body as the coffee table, with a lamp and a foot tall stack of books between the two chairs. The black coffee table and the end table reminded me of the tables from the 'Modern' set of furniture in 'Animal Crossing'. The fitted sheet on the mattress on the futon and the denim on the chairs were a dark navy blue. Somehow that all oddly fitted together.

In the kitchen I had the same creamy colored counter tops sprinkled with grey paint or something. The sink had a sloping water faucet with a sprayer thing and two half-way elegant handle things. All of that was stainless steel, along with my three pots - one small, one medium, one large, my three pans - one small, one medium, one large, and my three bowls - one medium, large, and extra large. Next to the sink I had a wooden knife-holder thing. You know, where they hold your set of knives that you have? I had one of those, along with a small wooden cutting board next to it. In the cainet beneath the sink I had disinfectant, glass cleaner, wood polisher, and air freshener along with some kitchen towels and wash cloths. In the drawer next to that, just below the counter was the silverware - also stainless steel - with salt and pepper shakers. I also had a spatula, a egg beater, a rolling pin, random heavy duty and large knives, and a pair of scissors. The cabinet below that were my pans, pots, and big bowls. In another cabinet next to the drawer with that roller shelving stuff were my regular eating bowls, bigger plates, smaller plates, and glasses. Opposite of that was my refrigerator, my stove, and another small space of counter top. The 'kitchen' was more an aisle way between counter and fridge along with stove. Outside the kitchen in the space between the door and the hall down to the bedroom and bathroom was my table with six chairs around it. Even though usually only three people sat here, the table-chairs set came with six, so I kept them.

The hall was with with a cabinet with blankets(sheets, comforters, etc.) and towels. On the lowest shelf was the blankets, the second the navy blue, dark violet, and blood red bath towels were folded up, with the third shelf holding regular pain medicine, bandages, gauze, band aids, and antiseptic. There was also extra bottles of shampoo and conditioner, nail clippers, nail files, a mirror, some never-seen-the-light-of-day makeup, pony tail holders, barrettes, clips, and a pair of hair chop sticks. In the middle of the hallway off to the left was the small bathroom. In the doorway of the bathroom, the sink was almost directly to the left, the toilet a foot or two farther back in the room on the same side, and a foot from the doorway on the right was the shower/tub. The color scheme in here was a pale, frost blue with many darker blue candles spotted everywhere. On the edge of the sink next to my toothbrush and tooth paste, on the back of the toilet, and on the 'corners' of the tub. They all had been lit by me at one time or another. There was the medicine cabinet that also doubled as a mirror on the outside. In side it was an extra tube of tooth paste, stronger medication for my headaches/migraines, some sunscreen, an extra tooth brush, and some deodorant. On the far wall,opposite of the door way was a window that was cracked enough to not get singed by more candles that rested there on the sill.

Down at the end of the hallway was my bedroom. This has a black and silver scheme to it, and after three weeks of living in my new home I bought black and silver cans of paint. Well, I did a checkerboard painting on all of my walls. The good thing about the paint I bought, though, was that it wasn't very metallicy in appearance. So if you opened the blinds, which were in fact closed right now, the room wouldn't sparkle on you. My dresser was painted black except for the handles, which were silver. My closet door was the same way. My bed, though, had a black and _white_ checkered comforter with black sheets. The pillow cases we black as well. Anyway, the bed was against the middle of the far wall, between the two windows. The door was in the corner of the room - the right, lower corner. The dresser was next to the bed, under the right window with a lamp, another stack of books, and an old alarm clock with the bells on it. The closet was on the left side of the room, closer to the door than the bed. And there was a non-descriptive hamper next to the door for all my dirty clothes. 'Nuff said.

I forgot to mention that the carpet in the living room was dark blue, the wood for the cabinets, table, and chairs were cherry along with the floor from there into the hallway, there was some kind of marble flooring in the bathroom that was also a frosty blue, and the carpet in my room was also black.


	9. Train

Oh my god, I'm SO SO SO sorry for not writin' in for freakin' ever. My comp's been in and out of the shop, data got erased alot and finally my family got an affordable laptop with Internet connection. That, and I think I had been struck with the longest case of writer's block. It's pretty stupid actually. Anyway, on with the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I yawned and cracked open my eyes to be welcome to the sight of my living room, from laying on the couch with book in hand. I must've fallen asleep while reading. I sat up, stretched, and marked my page in the book before glancing at the clock, which read 8:08...

"Fuck!" I shouted, springing to my feet, tripping over the coffee table and running down the hall. I tore off my shirt and threw it in the hamper, before opening the closet door and grabbing a shirt off of a hanger. It was a black, form fitting shirt with blue thread stitching it together and the sleeves came half way down my lower arms. On the front was a blue fairie sitting on air with an elegant dress wrapped around her, with some kind of sparkle stuff falling through her fingers. This image, as well, was blue in multitudes of shades. I slipped it on and ran to the bathroom, throwing open the medicine cabinet door and grabbing the deodorant and applying it to my under arms. I set it back and shut the small glassed door and turned on the faucet, grabbing my tooth brush and the toothpaste. As soon as my brush was wetted down, I spread some 'paste over the bristles and began to harshly and quickly brush my teeth. While doing this I raced back into my bedroom, grabbing my hair brush before returning to the bathroom. I scrubbed my teeth for ten seconds longer than the half minute it took me to get my hair brush before spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing the toothbrush. I also rinsed my mouth before running the brush through my hair. I set the brush on the sink's edge before running to the hallway closet/cabinet. I opened it and grabbed a pony tail, shoved it in my pocket, and a barrette. I pulled the top section of my hair back and clipped it, while everything underneath hung loose. I grabbed my train ticket from the kitchen counter. Then I ran to the door, grabbed my trench coat from the hook I put on the bookshelf facing the door. I unlocked the door, opened it, locked it again, and closed it before taking off down the hall like a bat out've hell.

I ran into god knows how many people in the hallways before storming past the Colonel's office with my boots jingling from the buckles and the heavy 'thomps' from feet connecting to the floor. Soon I was out've the compound but still had to run through the streets to the train station with only around five minutes left. I wished I had slept in my own bed so I wouldn't have gotten up almost seven minutes before the train leaved. Buildings, people, and random things whizzed past me in a blur and I was hardly aware I almost got hit by a car rushing a crossed a street. Thinking about the car and being hit, it reminded me of Dustin. Dustin was the class clown of the school I used to go to, and on the morning of January 23, 2006 was hit by a car crossing the road on his bike and died on impact. He was 14 years old. Thinking about that made tears prick at the back of my eyes but I blinked them away and pushed on, running as fast as I could, arms pumping with legs almost like blurs of black pant legs melding together from how fast I was now sprinting. Although my breath was getting short I kept going.

I made it to the train station in four minutes, and I was panting and out've breath, so I walked to the train and stepped on, dragging my feet and sat in a empty compartment with my feet up on the bench in front of me, head tilted back slightly an panting to try to get the oxygen I desperately needed in my system. Some seconds later the door opened and voices floated in the air.

"God dammit, where is she? Kat was supposed to be here ages ago!" Edward shouted, which almost made me wince because I had sensitive ears.

"Brother, she's only four minutes later..." Alphonse countered his brother's statement.

"I don't care! The train is leaving in a minute or two! DOES THAT SAY ANYTHING!" Ed shouted, growing more furious by the minute.

"For Christ's sake, I'm right here." I said hoarsely, and that got their attention. Al ran over and picked me up, giving me a hug and called me 'Kat-sama!' - an affectionate name he gave me. Ed came over and grabbed my arm and shook me.

"Where the hell were you?" He shouted, and I took my arm away from his hand and glared at him slightly. I might not be able to be a better alchemist than Ed, but I sure as hell could whoop his ass in hand-to-hand combat.

"I accidentally slept later than I should have because I fell asleep last night on the couch reading a book. You're just lucky I made it here, FullMetal. Now, before I have an asthma attack please sit down so I can rest after running from my room to here in four minutes flat." I said, which he grumbled and sat next to the window in the bench opposite from the bench where I sat, and Al sat a crossed from him. Thus I was on the outside, and I sat next to Ed. I felt guilty and sighed, then looked at the blond alchemist sitting next to me.

"Ed, I'm sorry if I worried you and Al, okay? I didn't know you guys were waiting for me or looking for me. I only had enough time when I got up to put on some deodorant, brush my hair and teeth, and put on a clean shirt. Will you forgive me?" I said softly, looking at him with my elbows on my knees, leaning forward to look at him. He had his arms crossed, glaring out the window - although his lip twitched, meaning he wanted to say that he forgave me only he was too stubborn to say it right now.

"Ed please forgive me... I'm really sorry. I didn't know I was that... meaningful to you both." I almost choked on my words because I'm the kind of person who gets really touched by sentimental stuff, and I put a hand on his upper arm. Sighing, he turned to face me and my hand fell away, replaced with a sad but hopeful smile.

"I forgive you, Kat, just try to be on time next time okay?" He smiled slightly back and then I smirked before nodding. It's easy to get people to say things if you say the right words and do some of the right gestures, like I had just done to Ed.

"I'm glad I have you guys to be with, otherwise it'd get pretty lonely having arguments with myself." I said, which got me a grin from Ed and Al's eyes to light up even more.

"We'd get lonely without you too, Kat-sama." Al said, and I grinned from almost ear to ear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

20 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat next to the window with Ed's head on my leg. He had gotten tired and curled up next to me on the bench, but I pulled his head up on my leg as a pillow, and he went right to sleep. No, his head wasn't in my lap. It was farther out on my legs, almost to the knees where his cheek was. Al was slumped over against the window, in his own kind of sleep-thing. I was thinking about that I missed most about my other life. I missed my friends, and Dwight especially - that's for sure. I also missed having a laptop and Internet to write stories or talk to some of my other friends like Ashley (Pruitt), Jarred, Jacob, Josh, and Liz. Sometimes Matt, but the guys usually avoided me for some reason. I also missed my cats. I had a black angora mix, meaning he was REALLY fluffy named Black Onix (Onixf for short) or aka 'Furball'. There was also the golden tiger striped cat named Golden Sand or aka 'Thumbs' because of his extra 'toe' on his front paws. They used to come into my room and curl up with me on my bed and sleep. I remember always talking to them about wanting to help and make a difference some where or to someone. I felt so beaten sometimes because they had all done something before I got the chance to do it. Anything I wanted to do, one person had already done. Then again, I was almost two years younger than every one else and they still accepted me. How ironic.

Another thing I missed was my music. Since they didn't have our technology here I was Linkin Park-less. And that kind of torked me off, because I loved listening to my music. I also missed watching anime on my laptop. Especially FMA and Hellsing for some reason. But compared to everything else, I could care less. I sometimes wished could go back, and other times I wonder why I'd want to give this up... And then I see someone who looks like my friends and I wish I could take the thought back about not leaving. Sometimes I also think I hear 'Viva Forever' and I start to cry on the spot. You know, I still cry myself to sleep sometimes, but that's half way normal right? I mean, I've been here for 3 months and a week, but everything I loved and meant something to me was now gone... It was sad and scary at the same time... The scary part was that my depression and bipolar disorders have 'spiked'. I could usually keep it under control without medication before and now I feel as if I needed to swallow down pill after pill to keep myself from either killing/harming myself or killing/harming someone else. Killing or harming myself wouldn't be anything new that I hadn't tried in the past but no one knew that here since I still held my fake happiness act.

"If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room..." I whispered to myself. It was always a joke between Dwight and I that that song somehow related to both of us in a 'perverted' way. It did, although, make me cry when I thought about it now. I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes before they could get out. Then I just continued to watch the scenery go by. I felt Ed stir on my leg and I realize he had just rolled onto his back. I couldn't help but smile. In a way, I ended up being the sisterly/motherly figure to my friends. And I felt really sisterly/motherly right now. I sighed again, and leaned my head against the window. Once I closed my eyes, I let out my turmoil and sadness in the form of hot tears.


	10. Glenn Arbor Pt 1

Okay, since I haven't done one in awhile, here's a disclaimer: I do not own FMA or anything that's officially copywrited to something big, like Linkin Park. And I wish Kat's bedroom was mine! xD Okay, I'll shaddap now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I slowly woke up to realize the train was slowing down and going to stop completely in a minute. I had apparently cried myself to sleep. Looking at my reflection in the window, I could tell my eyes were slightly swollen and most likely very red. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, and for once was glad I had the excuse of allergies. Ed had crawled up more and had his torso on my legs, to which I smiled slightly. I hoped I was as patient with Ed and Al whenever and if I ever have my own child. I rubbed his arm, like the way my mother used to, and sang softly.

"Good morning to you, good morning to you, good morning Elric brothers, good morning to you." It was a small rhyme that once again I was taught by my mother. Al's eyes went from so dull you could barely see them to slowly brightening backup. Ed, on the other hand, slept on. I shook his arm gently.

"Ed, you have to get up, hon." I called everyone 'hon' that I was close to. Including both Ashleys, All the 'Jay's - which I have called all my guy friends who's name started with 'J', Brandon, Liz, and Dwight.

"Nooo... five more minutes mom..." He mumbled. I couldn't tell if he was awake and messing with me or not.

"Ed, if you get up, when we get back to Central I'll make pizza..." I said. I made pizza for them once since they had never had it before. Ed got hooked on it. Poor Al couldn't taste it. And whenever I needed a favor or something that Ed had to do, and refused to do it, I bribed him with pizza. I know, I'm so evil. Now within two seconds of me saying that he shot up, mumbling "Mmmmm... Pizza" under his breath. I shook my head and got up, walking out to the front of the train car to get off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside, off of the train

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We watched the train leave and we set off to some town named Glenn Arbor. It reminds me of 'Ann Arbor', a town where I came from that was well know. That, and it was big too. We made small talk as we all walked, and I remembered I didn't bring my pack in my haste. So then I went off into a rant as to how stupid I was. Ed rubbed it in, Al told me I wasn't stupid and whacked Ed. I laughed so hard I started to cry again. Truthfully, these two were riots if you got to know them personally. Like, past the Anime level. While I was still laughing Ed and Al got into the argument about who was the boss, and why you don't hit people. Adding into the fun I said, "Well Ed, it is true you have... _short_ expectations." When he heard the emphasis on 'short', he went ape-shit. I mean, started chasing me around and Al had to run to keep up. I laughed so hard I stumbled a lot, but still yet I stayed ahead of Ed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

10 minutes later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Ed was done chasing me, we called a truce and I apologized again with a hug, before Al lifted me up onto his shoulders. I waved my arms and laughed like a kid again, which got some more poking comments from Ed but I didn't care. Thing though, is when we reached the edge of Glenn Arbor, we stopped dead. Al set me down on the ground. We couldn't believe what we were seeing, and I could feel the bile from my stomach rising in my throat. I stepped forward, took in the smell of Glenn, and did run off to the side to puke. It felt like my insides were coming up through my mouth, Ed patted and rubbed my back while giving me support. I could tell he was doing this as a friend, and I nodded my thanks before looking back at the city...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued...


	11. Glenn Arbor Pt 2

...Or what was left of it. Buildings were burned, bodies were here and there, rotting and half eaten. I stood up shakily and I could hear Al wimper as he looked at the scene. In Ed's eyes, I could see anger, fear, and sadness. Slowly, we all walked through the main street and once in a while we would be greeted by a dirty crow, which all had blue eyes for some reason, who would caw at us and rip at some of the decaying flesh of the people for food. I grimaced at the open chest cavities and stomachs, the cracked heads, the bones broken through the skin, the twisted limbs... This wasn't normal, no one died here from natural causes nor accidents. This was a massacre. We were the only live humans here. We kept tripping over random limbs and bodies. Al accidentally stepped and cracked a skull which spooked Ed and I worse than it spooked Al. We wanted to turn back so bad, but we didn't. Even though our guts told us to run, we kept going because we _had_ to find out what happened to these people. Otherwise it would haunt our psyches forever, like a burning question and thousands of detached voices asking us 'Why?' Well, mine anyway. But I figured it would be the same for them too.

We drew closer to the city's center, because the roads were wider and more maintained - two obvious indicators. Al gripped my hand, and I gripped Ed's in return. I'll admit it, I was afraid of what we were going to see. So afraid, I was even afraid I was gonna piss my pants. Ed and Al walked closer to me, like, almost squishing me. I could feel their fear in the way they held my hands, and I could feel it in the ridged way Ed's arm was. I wanted to scream. And what we saw next we all almost did.

Chimeras, and half eaten bodies littered the place. But these chimeras... were humans. Or, looked like them anyway. One had a tinge of green to his skin, claws as fingernails, eyes yellow and slitted, and a long forked tongue. He also had a thick, long tail and a transmutation circle burned or cut into his back. Blood was all over his mouth and hands. He dove his face into a body's side and clamped his mouth on the flesh before jerking his head back and ripping off some meat. Then, he ate it. I am not friggin' kidding you, he _ate_ that dead dude's flesh from between his ribs. I heard Al whimper softly and Ed tensed some more. I wanted to puke some more. I realized there were more cannibalistic snake, wolves, bears, and fox chimera-human things. Some not as badly as changed, others almost deformed. If they weren't cannibals, they'd look kinda cool actually... Wait, what the hell was I thinking!

There was a screech to our left and our hands let go, ready for defense, and a human-fox-chimera came whipping around the corner on all fours. He looked like a red fox anthro from how much he was changed. Once he spotted us he screamed.

"Help me!" The hoarse voice from the fox chimera dude screeched out like wood cracking. I winced but noticed that a pack of snake, bears, and wolves were hot on his trail. Blood lust in their eyes, I almost shouted 'Holy Shit', but Al sprang into action. He screamed, stood in front of the pack, and brought a fist down onto a wolf's skull. I heard a crack and the body go limp. Ed transmuted his blade from his arm, and ran after Al, shoving the blade into a bear's ribs. The bear screamed before the blond alchemist jerked the blade, and the chimera fell limp. I don't know why I snapped, but I pushed my hands under my shirt tapped my fingers on the transmutation circle cut into my back, and summoned the lithium through the pores of my hands. The metal formed into claws and I rushed, not realizing that the lithium was summoned all the way up my arms. All of a sudden I felt something bite down on my shoulder. I yelled and shoved my right hand forward, and smashed my metal-clad fist into the snakey-boy from earlier. He hissed, and let me go while shaking his head back and forth. I got up, tackled him, and slashed his throat with my claws. The life left his eyes a few seconds later as the red hot life left his neck.

I heard a yipe of pain behind me, and whirled to see the talking fox chimera's forearm being clamped down on by another fox. Ed beat me to it, and slashed the back of the attacking fox, who fell and writhed on the ground before dying. They just kept coming from everywhere. Hacking, slashing, screaming, fighting. And most of all the blood. It poured like red hot rain over us except Al because he was taller. A wolf lunged at Ed, knocking him down, and snapping its jaws at his neck. I was so scared for him I could hardly move, but that's when the fox-man-guy-thing grabbed the wolf chimera by the neck and snapped it, then tossed the body off to the side.

It took us almost forever to finally get the attackers to leave us be by badly wounding them, or killing them. I was so exhausted. It felt like forever but must have only been 45 minutes to a hour and a half. Ed had a scratch in his right cheek and a bite to his side and automail leg. Al was unscathed save for a few blood splatters on his armor. I had that bite to my shoulder and been clawed at the ribs. We did not know how badly damaged the fox was, but I could see some of his fur was matted with blood and dirt. I wondered if the blood was his own. I sighed and the last remaining chimera came over to us.

"Thank you," he said. "I really appreciate you all he-" He was cut off because Ed lunged at him, putting his left arm under the throat and pointing the blade to the chimera's head. He looked pissed.

"What the hell was that all about!" Ed shouted, causing the ears on the chimera to lay flat on his head. "You could have gotten us killed! You put us in danger and WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TRUST YOU AFTER THAT!" Okay, Ed was beyond pissed. He was absolutely friggin' livid to the point where even_ I _wouldn't screw with Edward. And that takes a lot for me not to mess with him.

"Do you REALLY want to _fuck_ with me now!" Ed shouted again. I then noticed the chimera's eyes were a storm cloud grey. I've seen those eyes before, somewhere, on someone who was close to me but it was foggy... The chimera swallowed and whimpered. He looked lanky, but with just enough muscle to shake someone. I sighed and touched Edward's shoulder.

"I doubt he's going to try anything now, after he came running at us screaming for help and took a wolf chimera thing off of you which_ would_ have killed you had it not been for him. Ed, let him go, he's not going to hurt us." I said, the exhaustion from my own eyes reflected back at me from the golden eyes. Ed looked down and let go of the chimera, who slumped half against the wall. I rubbed Ed's shoulder before looking back to see Al behind us. This had been a long, painful day.


	12. John

I rubbed my side and winced. It hurt like a bitch, but I could care less. I kept looking at the chimera's eyes, rummaging around in there for the person those eyes belonged to. The chimera looked back at me and stared as well, while Ed and Al gave us questioning looks. As I said previous, this chimera was lanky but with some muscle. Shaggy, greasy, bloody, crimson fur clung to his body where wet. It was also dirty. His hand-like paws were all black, along with his hind paws and the tips of his tail and ears. His nose was not wet and he panted slightly. Cocking his head, he blinked once.

"You look familiar. Not your looks, but your eyes..." The chimera told me, and I shrugged. There was a soft growl from something, and the chimera jumped up and shout "No!", while drawing out the "o". And when he did that, it hit me. I knew who the voice and eyes belonged to. I swallowed slowly and stepped toward the fox, wrapping my hand softly around the forearm.

"John?" I asked softly, and the chimera's ear swiveled toward me before his head whipped to face me.

"John, it's me, Kasey... Don't you remember me? I know I look different and all, but do you remember who I am?" I could feel my fear bunch up in my stomach. I wondered if my best friend still remembered me. The grey eyes clouded in confusion, then sharply focused when a quick intake of air - kind of like a gasp - showed his surprise.

"K-Kasey? You not p-pulling my leg, a-are you?" John's voice was quivering with excitement, shock, and joy. I nodded and pulled him into a hug. His long arms wrapped around my mid-section tightly in a hug just as heart felt as mine. I sighed and buried my face into his neck fur. I stroked one of his ears, which laid back against his head in contentment. We let each other go and I wiped my eyes to prevent the few tears from escaping. He did the same, only made it less obvious by rubbing his eye on his shoulder.

"Okay, how the hell do you two know each other?" Ed asked, with his hands on his hips. He glared suspiciously at us, and I couldn't help but laugh. I shook my head before going on to explain how John and I knew one another.

"John and I come from the same city, and we went to 'school' together. The place where children collect to learn stuff that, besides different languages, won't be of much use to them later on in life. Anyway, we've been friends for a long time. Just give him a break, okay? I'll see what happened about the chimera thing," I stated. John tensed slightly at the chimera part. I patted his shoulder, and walked over to the Elric Brothers. "Just give him a chance, please?"

Ed sighed and nodded. I felt John's presence next to my side. I didn't need to look to know when one of my friends was close by. I just felt them there, you know? God I must sound stupid to you. Anyway, I loved knowing when they were near me or not.

"So, shall we go?" I asked, seeing as no point of us staying since our mission was complete: Find out why no one from Glenn Arbor had been seen or heard from in a two month period of time. We knew it was chimeras, and I wanted to leave. I think it was that finding out who made the chimeras was my real fear. I might be evil and sadistic, but in a funny way most of the time, and couldn't do something like this to people I didn't know. People I didn't know or had no influence on me were 'Innocents'. 'Brethren' were the people I liked and who were on 'my side'. And those who stood in my way, along with those whom try to inflict harm upon those I cared for were 'Hostiles'. I don't care what they say, if someone points a gun or anything threatening at me, laws of survival say that I can take them out with no punishment. Ironically, it works in nature and civilized life at the same time. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Not exactly. Yes, our main objective is complete: find out why this town ceased any contact. But I do not want to leave like this. I want to find out who could... do such alchemy enough to turn all except a few of the chimeras into cannibalistic monsters," Ed explained. I nodded, agreeing with him whole heartedly on that matter.

"I just... feel so uneasy about who's going to be the person under this all, you know?" My voice rose in pitch, half threatening to crack. Ed patted my shoulder, and I could feel a clawed 'paw' squeeze my shoulder gently from John. They all treated me like a little sister, which for some reason is contagious among my friends. I shrugged and half braced myself for what I could see. John stood from his crouched position, and I gave him a once over to make sure nothing looked too badly damaged. I shot my gaze up when I noticed something and my cheeks burned from the blood rushing to them.

"John, can you, um, go find some pants... please?" I asked as politely as I could without either cracking up or embarrassing him. He went wide eyed, looked down, covered his stuff with an arm and started to apologize profusely before running off to find some pants. I blinked a few time before looking over at the Elric brothers. Al looked as if he was forever mentally scarred, and Ed was trying not to crack up laughing. I felt bad, but it couldn't be helped. A few minutes later, John came back with a pair of pants that actually fit him, and a belt. I sighed and rubbed my neck, which had gotten a kink in it. The chimera smiled sheepishly, and I realized that John would be referred as a 'it' and 'chimera'. It didn't seem fair to me since he was well in fact a human long before this happened. 15 years of his life he was human, and then in the blink of an eye and the flicker of a transmutation circle he was a chimera. I wondered partly if I was also a chimera due to the metal on my bones and the transmutation circle carved on my back.

Ed cleared his throat and all three of us turned to look at him. His eyes held seriousness in them along with the emotional mask he wore over his face. I know he's been doing this for a long time, but, I hoped he was with me on this one: I was, once again, scared enough to piss my pants. I did not want to go see this... person. He nodded to me and shot me a look that asked, 'Are you ready?' I nodded back, then dropped into a crouch and began to draw a transmutation circle. Ed cocked his head in a 'What are you doing?' way. I finished with the circle, and pushed my hands to it. It glowed, and I drew my hand up the way Ed does when he summons up a lance. A thick, dark wooden staff that was worn down in some places where the hands would go. Up toward the top a thick, dark blade of a mixture of glass and metal curved threateningly, a short curved peace of the blade coming out of the other side of the staff. It came a half a foot over my head standing straight up. I smirked at Ed, Al, and John's "OMGWTF" expressions.

"Alright, let's go kick some ass," I said swinging it experimentally. I've been obsessed with scythes ever since I found out about the beliefs in the Angel of Death, the harvester of souls. Well, I probably looked like it, splattered in blood with a psychotic grin on my face. Ed regained his composure, muttered a 'Let's go', and we left.


End file.
